Shaye Malenato
Shaye Malenato Roleplayed by darlingshaye Appearance & Personality I'm a vitriolic bitch and often have violent tendencies when I get annoyed. However, I'm often loyal if it suits my purpose. I enjoy talking and singing off-tune. Listening to music is a very bad hobby of mine and writing is also a very, very bad addiction of mine. While I strive to contain great grades and to reach out to become the best, I enjoy reading stories and books. History I have four misogynistic brothers that are often over protective and parents that never give me a single, private moment. Daemon, Kierran and Jorg all go to Durmstrang Institute of Magic while owlpellet Xavier is a real peice of work that goes to Hog warts. Mom was really psyched that I got into Beauxbatons, while Dad was a little off put. Mom and Dad both got together at the Triwizard Tournament and had an on and off relationship during the last three years at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, respectively. Of course, six yeaers after they graduated, mom got pregnant with Daemon and it all went down-hill from there. Nine years after that, I was born and Mom was really happy to see me, while Dad was a bit more miffed. Background General Info Family: Caos Malenato (Father): '''the father of Shaye and faithful husband of Lena, Caos is a coldly handsome, and erudite man. With a shocking head full of bright blue hair and gold Venetian eyes, Caos enjoys broom-flying and dotting upon his wife. He and Shaye, while sharing a loving daughter-father relationship, are distant with Shaye being his only female child. Tall at 6'3", Caos often prefers to read old tomes, and go flying with his wife while excelling in Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Potions while disliking any sort of animals. '''Lena Malenato née Terramater (Mother): '''mother and supporter of her only daughter's wishes, Lena is the eccentric witch mother of five children and the wife of a possessive husband. As a retired Unspeakable, Lena now stays at home tending to her exotic garden and practicing Alchemy and Charms on the side. Doing extremely in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Apparition, Lena is tall for her height at 5'8", and thus, is the shortest of the family. Her green spring eyes and black hair are witchy at best and unkempt at worst. Trying her best to always encourage her children, Lena enjoys watching romantic-comedies, and tending to wild animals that often come to her home. '''Daemon Malenato (1st Eldest Brother): '''Shaye's favorite brother out of the whole bunch, Daemon is the calm, quiet son of the family. Taking after both his parents with his black hair and golden eyes, Daemon does well in Arithmancy, and Apparition. Often seen with a history book in his hands and pen in the other, he enjoys reading and spoiling his long-time fiancée, Jaenelle. However, as the fraternal twin to Kierran, Daemon is often getting into trouble with him. '''Kierran Malenato (2nd Eldest Brother): '''the rambunctious boy of the family and twin of Daemon, Kierran is everything his brother isn't. Blue haired where his brother was dark, green eyes where his brother's were gold, and loud where Daemon is quiet. Kierran enjoys quidditch as well as being apt at Transfiguration and Herbology--a queer mixture for this excitable and often, unpredictable son. He's absolutely devoted to his girlfriend, Anwyl, and often goes on moontime walks with her. His mother's delight and family comedian, Kierran is training to be a professional Beater, always going to the role with the most action. '''Jorgan "Jorg" Malenato (Third Brother): '''the dark, maleficent child of the family, Jorg is often dubbed the black sheep of the herd. Always getting into fights and detentions, he focuses all his determination in the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. A long black mane streams down his back while flinty blue eyes glower down at any person with his domineering height of 6'5". However, his supposedly handsome features are ruined with a multitude of burn scars down one-half of his face. Violent, tumultuous, and chaotic--Jorg has become obsessively possessive with his girlfriend, Katherine, who he has a forced relationship with. His father's protégé, Jorg prefers to write and read classics. '''Xanvier "Xan" Malenato (Youngest Brother): '''really only the most normal of the family, Xan is a sweet, and lovable child who enjoys serenading girls on his acoustic guitar and taking care of magical creatures. The most like his mother, Xan has calm mint eyes while his head of mahogany strands confound both parents of its origin. Short at 5'10", his lanky body betrays his powerful spellcasting akin to Lena's. His favorite things to do, though, is to play with kitties, take part-time care of the family (mom's) garden, and play quidditch. '''Friends and Crushes: '''Marina Everette: '''a close friend of Marina's, Shaye often eats lunch and studies with her. After having met Marina when Shaye dropped all his books in the halls, the duo have sown the seeds for a strong, lasting friendship. '''Valerian ap Atlantis: '''a friend of Xanvier, Shaye has been in love with this male ever since she punched him in the jaw when they were children playing tag in the playground. With dusky blond hair and steely sky eyes, Val is often seen swimming and playing quidditch. Category:Characters Category:Daulphine Category:Half-Blood Category:March Birthday Category:Red Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Witch Category:Student Category:Name begins with "S" Category:DarlingShaye ⅛